godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 2:New Faces, Old Memories Part 2
(Continued from Part 1) Few hours later after talking with Charles, being told to go the medical check from our supervisor, Tsubaki Amamiya and being put into a new room. It wasn't even funny if Paylor told me that I have a junior coming in before I slept. Me: I hope that junior knows something... I had second thoughts but decided to leave my room and check the Entrance, but when I approached the elevator, someone with Spectacles opened the elevator and walked out of it. We passed by eachother without batting an eye, and the elevator closed when I enter. I pressed a button to the Entrance and waited. Me: Who is that guy??? I've never seen him before... Vivid Images ran through my mind and I grabbed on the handrails. It was the city with destroyed buildings and I held half of my face. I calmed down and breathe twice in order to relax before the elevator reached the Entrance of the Den. When it opened, a guy with silver hair passed by me without going in. I felt shivers down my spine as I walked out. Me: I guess he's also someone I don't know...??? I saw Charles at the terminal doing something but I didn't bother to ask him what's he doing. I think he's writing something but I couldn't grasp the image being shown. I walked towards the counter for my first assignment which is down there but someone with red eyes rushed up the stairs, barely touching me by the shoulder. Me: And I get the feeling I'll be going on a mission with them....... I walked towards the counter and asked the receptionist about my first assignment. Receptionist: Yes, your first assignment will be with Lindow. By the way, I'm Hibari. Me: Uh yeah.... I waited at the bench for Lindow to appear and think about what the vision showed. All I could see was the city already destroyed and that's it... No.... It was more than that.... I couldn't grasp it properly until Hibari asked someone called Lindow to meet the director before doing anything. Lindow: Okay, Don't tell him you saw me. I think this is Lindow..... Lindow: Hello there, My name is Lindow Amamiya and I'm your superior but nevermind the boring stuff... All I'm here to say is that you'll be watching my back, ok? ???: Oh, who's this??? A rookie??? Lindow: Yeah, and I'm pounding him with all the paperwork so take a hike, Sakuya. Sakuya: Sir yes sir. She waves at me before leaving. Lindow: Anyway, that's about it. If you have any questions, just ask me. Me: Uh... yeah.... I'm Arthur, Arthur McStron. Lindow: OK, Let's get into our mission. I somehow feel anxious but still thinking about the vision. Few hours later and we're at the 'City of Mercy' as Lindow calls it. I couldn't understand why but I think it fits because of the post-apocaplytic and destroyed buildings. Lindow was explaining things but I thought about something else, the vision I received inside the elevator. The location matched with where I am but it wasn't where I'm positioned. Lindow: Any questions? Me: No, Let's start the mission. Lindow: Ok then.... Few hours later after chasing and killing the Aragami, I felt something damaging my mind. I screamed and dropped Ophelia on the ground. Lindow rushed quickly to my side and asked me but I couldn't hear him talking. Open..... the vision towards your Aragami Instinct..... and kill the man and crush that woman beside you..... Me: I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!!!! Lindow: What's *static* on with *static* Hey *static* why *static* list- *static* Do not listen to the human nor that woman beside you, YOU MUST FOLLOW YOUR INSTINCT!!! Me: I can't... I can't do it..... If you can't... Then I wish you follow this instinct when the time comes.... Me: Who are you??? I am Achillies... An Aragami Soul existing inside you....... Me: I'll take that.... as a note then..... Achillies..... I kept breathing while maintaining my focus in the world I'm in. Lindow kept shouting at me but only a few words got through. I think Ophelia was worried at me for my condition but it isn't possible for me to grow some fatigue when going against simple Aragami. My vision started getting clearer as my breathing helped. Lindow: Hey, are you alright?? The world around me got clear the moment that pain disappeared. I told Lindow that it was fine but I couldn't tell him what happened. Lindow: Man, once you get back from this mission, you will need all that rest you can get... Ok??? Me: Ok. Ophelia asked me what happened but was laughing out loud when she heard that an Aragami Soul is living inside me. HAHAHA~ That isn't even possible to- pfft~ HAHAHA~ Me: Keep laughing Ophelia and I will leave you behind...... Okay okay, I'm sorry about that.... But it's weird cause you're a Gods Eater and yet you have an Aragami Soul inside you Me: Not to mention a 'Junior' who will be under my wing..... EXCUSE ME!!!! Me: You heard me... A junior will be under my wing... And I'm not happy if that junior is not knowledgeable. NO ONE ASKED ME FOR PERMISSION!!! Yep... It's confirmed Ophelia's a tsundere..... I wonder how do these toys even know such thing... DID YOU CALL ME A TOY!?!??! Me: Uh.... No??? Now Ophelia keeps arguing that I call her a toy and I told her that she's not a toy to be played with. Now I wonder how will that 'Junior' will look like... Category:Blog posts